


Jolly cooperation

by yisandra



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Humor, M/M, отчаянные попытки героев в PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Роща Охотника – место опасное. Не ходи один, возьми с собой фантома!





	1. Jolly cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> есть пара нецензурных слов; герои – изрядные ебанаты, их даже могила не исправила; мемчики и шутки за 300 (тысяч потерянных душ); упоминаются и вышучиваются игровые условности, отсутствует должный дух безнадёжности и увядания (будьте бдительны!)

Ариан обошёл смачное кровавое пятно, отмечающее место чьей-то бесславной гибели, и заглянул в бывший склад на подступах к Мосту. Вокруг костяного костра уже красовалось несколько светящихся надписей, частично накладывающихся друг на друга. Ариан поморщился, протянул руки к огню и принялся разбирать чужие каракули в поисках одного конкретного имени.

И почему у героев иных миров почерк всегда настолько отвратительный? Может, у них утрата памяти и личности дошла до той стадии, когда форму букв нетвёрдо помнишь, или они умирали столько раз подряд, что полностью утратили остатки человечности и не могут толком удержать мелок в трясущихся мумифицированных лапках? Вот как прикажете понимать этот набор закорючек – то ли «Н», то ли «Щ», то ли вообще картинка плачущего котика! Василиск носом лучше бы написал. 

Ага, вроде бы то, что надо: «Нал…»; над надписью восстал призрачный образ бронированной девы с большим мечом, и Ариан поспешно провёл ладонью над именем, как оказалось какой-то «Наланьи» или «Натальи», прерывая контакт. Дева выглядела восхитительно булатной, но Ариан давно следовал по пути, подсказанному Изумрудным Вестником и успел невероятно задолбаться всей и всяческой булатностью, в том числе присущей отважными воинам, которые, как правило, пафосно салютовали, а затем мужественно рвались вперёд, привлекая внимание всех возможных врагов, и красиво дохли, оставляя несчастного призывателя разбираться с раздразнёнными врагами.

Спасибо, такого рода булатности Ариану хватало и самому. Поэтому с некоторых пор он предпочитал призывать одного конкретного собрата по несчастью.

Про Нальфайю Ариан знал немало – и не много, а ровно столько, сколько один постепенно теряющий себя Полый может узнать про другого, если станет регулярно сражаться с ним бок о бок и рискованно шутить о вещах, которые уже с некоторым трудом вспоминает. Нальфайя был колдуном, он немножечко умел в тактику боя, чрезвычайно дорожил собственной шкурой даже в виде фантома, а ещё у него было совершенно придурочное, убыточное чувство юмора – в самый раз такое, чтобы понравиться Ариану. Время от времени он совершал абсолютно идиотские ошибки и с истерическим верещанием погибал (чаще всего, почему-то, срываясь с мостов и обрывов), но с ним, по крайней мере, было весело, и можно поболтать, а то Ариану порой казалось, что он вот-вот превратиться в бессловесного живого мертвеца, настолько редко приходилось открывать рот не для того, чтобы хлебнуть эстуса.

«Нальфайя» - прочитал Ариан наконец, для верности проследил пальцем каждую кривую загогулинку в надписи и успокоено начал ритуал призыва. Фантом, как обычно, сформировался чуть в стороне и имел вид силуэта, подсвеченного белым по краям, и получившего, очевидно, сильный удар в живот – иначе что заставило его так согнуться?

\- Зачем ты призвал меня, смертный?! – жутким голосом провыл силуэт. 

Ариан восхитился. Он по себе знал, что быть призванным в виде тени в другой мир – так себе удовольствие, первые несколько секунд из-за дезориентации толком разогнуться не можешь, не то что вдохнуть, а тут такие художественные усилия пропадают!

Нальфайя, видимо, тоже понял, что усилия пропали, потому что разогнулся и уже нормальным голосом сказал:

\- А, это ты… Ну пошли, упокоим кого-нибудь заждавшегося.

Наверное, его тоже утомила звериная серьёзность некоторых других Проклятых, в разное время призывавших его на помощь, вот он и решил разнообразить своё с ними знакомство.

\- Смотри не отставай, - отозвался Ариан, выходя под вечный мрак Рощи Охотника. Малый мелок действовал недолго и времени особо рассусоливать у них не было, нужно успеть пройти подальше, прежде чем фантом вернётся в свой мир. 

\- Спешу, задрав подол, - донеслось с спину.

\- Тебе бы не помешало. Половина твоих дурацких смертей от того, что ты запутался в собственных тряпках.

\- Тебе волнуют мои тряпки или то, что под ними?

Рубя хилых зомби с факелами, Ариан немного поразмыслил на эту тему. 

Нальфайя носил ведьмачью мантию, подарок Фелкина Изгоя (которого сам Ариан именовал не иначе как «мужик, смотрящий стену»), которая действительно выглядела как ветхая, основательно бывшая в употреблении половая тряпка с оборванными краями. Голову он покрывал симпатичным узорчатым куском ткани, напоминающим Ариану шаль его бабки (ни самой бабки, ни своего детства он давно уже не помнил, а вот шаль зацепилась в сознании) и закрывающим всё лицо, кроме разве что подбородка. Подбородок был бледный, узкий и острый (в тех случаях, когда не оказывался зеленоватым и ссохшимся), время от времени удавалось рассмотреть очень тонкие и яркие губы. Этими фактами познания Ариана о внешности компаньона и начинались, и заканчивались. Как тот при такой форме одежды умудряется вообще хоть что-то видеть и большую часть времени бежать в нужную сторону и атаковать кого надо, оставалось величайшей загадкой.

\- В принципе, - заключил Ариан посреди первого моста, - мне и впрямь интересно, что за тёмные тайны ты прячешь под подолом. Ноги у тебя ничего так. Для давнего трупа, по крайней мере – ну, ты понимаешь. Мы всё тут немного мертвы.

\- Мужик с крюками! – предупреждающе завопил Нальфайя, кидаясь в означенного мужика стрелой души с безопасного расстояния. – Осторожней!

После мужика с крюками тема тряпок некоторое время казалась исчерпанной. За вторым мостом им пришлось немного побегать от другого мужика - с алебардой на этот раз (точнее, это Нальфайя, который в очередной раз то ли запутался в мантии, то ли что-то напутал в заклинаниях, с отчаянными воплями убегал, красиво перекатываясь и некрасиво матерясь; алебарда то и дело врезалась в древесные стволы над его вовремя пригнутой головой, а Ариан, не теряя присутствия духа, бежал следом за владельцем алебарды и пытался отвлечь его, нанося разной тяжести удары мечом в корпус).

\- Защищай меня! – орал Нальфайя; удивительно, как ему при таких активных движениях удавалось найти в себе столько силы на вопли. Если бы в Роще ещё жили птицы, они бы сейчас стаями снимались с мест и улетали искать жильё поспокойнее. - Что ты копаешься, убей его! Идиот!

\- Я пытаюсь! – вздыхал Ариан и честно пытался. – Я не виноват, что ты ему нравишься больше!

\- Я не готов умереть от палки-ебалки этого дегенерата!

\- Да будто тебе впервой!

\- Что ты за рыцарь такой! Защищай свою королеву!

\- Я пытаюсь!

Наконец мужик с алебардой окончательно пал. Нальфайя тут же поправил мантию (покрывало загадочным образом не сбилось с головы и всё так же закрывало лицо) и с совершенно невозмутимой деловитостью сказал:

\- Так, я уже чернею потихоньку, времени мало, так что делаем так: я встаю с этой стороны выхода, а ты выманиваешь их по одному на ту. И старайся завести подальше: я буду херачить их в спину, и, пока наши голубчики станут метаться между нами, не зная, к кому прислониться, мы успеем размолоть их в порошок.

План казался вполне разумным, даже остроумным – ровно до тех пор, пока первый выманенный противник не повернулся к Нальфайе и не пошёл прямиком к нему, на ходу разматывая хлыст и игнорируя атаки Ариана в спину. На этот раз колдуну отступать было особенно некуда, и оттого он вопил в два раза громче, а под конец, не надеясь прицелиться заклинанием, пытался уже просто лупить врага посохом Заката, как дубиной. Изящное колдовское оружие для таких эскапад было не предназначено и урона почти не наносило, но, получив по лицу кружащимися сферами, противник удивлялся, тряс головой и начинал незавершённый замах сначала, пока Ариан не затыкивал его мечом в спину насмерть.

\- Кажется, ты им действительно нравишься, - заключил Ариан после третьего идентичного эпизода, пока Нальфайя сидел на краю обрыва и отпаивался эстусом. – Влечёт их к тебе прям с непреодолимой силой, раз они даже на удары в спину не реагируют. Что тут поделаешь!

\- Вообще, - довольно спокойно для того, кто только что так верещал, откликнулся колдун, бережно пряча фляжку с эстусом во внутренний карман, - я бы ничего не имел против мускулистых полуголых мужчин в кожаных ремнях и с хлыстами, но эти для меня уж больно дохлые и уж больно тупые. И настырные. Неужели трудно понять, что если тебе садят в морду стрелой души, значит, с тобой не хотят знакомиться?

Ариан промолчал, глядя, как края фантомного силуэта рядом всё сильнее чернеют, практически полностью скрадывая настоящий цвет мантии, покрывала и даже молочного камня в посохе Нальфайи.

\- По крайней мере, было весело, - сказал колдун, вставая на ноги. – Вызови меня ещё как-нибудь.

\- Эй, теперь твоя очередь призывать!

\- Ах да. Напиши своё имя у костра, но сделай милость – не в самих костях, где я не смогу его рассмотреть под десятком других.

\- Я напишу в том углу, где ящики.

\- И… как тебя зовут ещё раз?

\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут, маленький засранец.

\- Ну вот и проверим, - густо-черный силуэт усмехнулся едва заметной белой линией рта и растворился в воздухе.

\- Ну вот и увидим, - отозвался Ариан и неторопливо потрусил обратно, через два моста к бывшему складу.

Ему нужно было написать своё имя и, по возможности, сделать это разборчиво.


	2. Cooperation «Frustration»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один был воином и не знал слов любви, другой западал на кожаные ремни. Они упали и начали трахаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст формата «5+1»; есть нецензурные слова; герои – изрядные ебанаты, их даже могила не исправила; мемчики и шутки за 400 (тысяч потерянных душ); присутствует лайфизм – дискриминация по наличию пульса (хотя автор считает, что это личное дело каждого)

1.

\- Не-не-не-не! Я хочу видеть, на что иду! – решительно воспротивился Ариан, когда фантом Нальфайи, проявив потрясающую ловкость, порождённую не иначе как годами тренировок, умудрился стащить с себя драную ведьмачью мантию, при этом оставив на голове покрывало, почти полностью скрывающее его лицо. – Пойми меня правильно, мы всё здесь, конечно, немного мертвы, но я-то от тебя ничего не скрываю.

Он действительно ничего не скрывал: доспехи Дранглика были аккуратно сложены рядом с костяным костром, а шлема Ариан не носил с тех самых пор, когда на горьком опыте убедился - противнику может оказаться очень удобно схватиться за пышный плюмаж и вертеть несчастного воина в любом угодном направлении сколько угодно раз. Так что теперь большую часть времени все желающие могли наблюдать довольно симпатичную румяную физиономию и жизнеутверждающе-рыжую шевелюру (меньшую часть времени взору открывалась классическая слегка разлагающаяся мертвячья харя, но тут уж как повелось, проклятье есть проклятье).

Учитывая, что весь окружающий мир давно уже замер где-то в середине процесса меланхолического угасания (и постепенно сдвигался к печальному финалу), опасения Ариана можно понять. Конечно, казалось бы, по нынешним временам не стоит быть слишком уж переборчивым, но, тем не менее, толерантность к альтернативно (не)жизненным формам никак не влияла на сексуальные предпочтения. То есть, как бы Ариану ни был симпатичен Нальфайя, риск обнаружить под узорчатой тряпкой что-нибудь мумифицированное или, например, фатально калечное вносил в их предварительные ласки изрядную долю вовсе не пикантной горчинки. Ариан не имел ничего против того, чтобы дружить и кооперироваться в бою с нежитью, которая выглядит чертовски несвежей, но трахать её отказывался. 

В этом ключе настойчивое нежелание Нальфайи открывать лицо наводило на грустные мысли.

\- До чего ж ты примитивный, - недовольно произнёс Нальфайя. – Что тебя так пугает, скажи-ка?

\- Тебе все возможные варианты перечислить? Или ты ускоришься? Потому что у нас осталось минуты три, а на тебе почему-то всё ещё есть штаны.

\- Штаны можно и просто расстегнуть, раз уж мы так торопимся.

\- …и покрывало.

\- Ну что ж, ты сам этого хотел. Вздумаешь смеяться – будешь до конца угасания мира трахать дохлых василисков. Итак, я ме-е-е-е-едленно снимаю с себя худ, он пыльный и пахнет… знать не хочу, чем, но, кажется, склепом…

И он действительно медленно потянул вниз покрывало, (которое Ариан в жизни бы не назвал худом). Сначала сверху стало видно нечто зелёное (Ариан содрогнулся), но не привычной мерзотной зеленоватостью гниющей плоти, а ярким, тёмным цветом давно живущей только в воспоминаниях немногих сохранивших память людей о летнем лесе листвы. Потом стало ясно, что «нечто» – нуждающаяся в помывке и несколько слипшаяся от постоянного ношения головного убора причёска, включавшая в себя высокий хвост и несколько недлинных мелких косиц. Затем покрывало соскользнуло ниже и наконец взгляду открылось бледное лицо с немного лисьими чертами, тонким длинным носом и насторожено блестящими глазами.

\- Э-э-э… - глубокомысленно выдал Ариан. – Да над чем тут смеяться? Ничего так… симпатично.

\- Спасибо за высокую оценку, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Нальфайя.

\- А почему они зелёные? – всё-таки не удержался Ариан.

\- Чтобы ты спросил, конечно же. Знаешь, там, откуда я родом, вообще-то существует традиция красить волосы в произвольные цвета. Просто так, для красоты. Да на себя посмотри, в любом случае.

\- Э, нет, у меня всё своё, природное, - отмёл инсинуации Ариан.

\- Правда что ли? – неожиданно заинтересовался Нальфайя. – Ну-ка снимай штаны, проверим.

Ариан успел порадоваться тому, что наконец-то дело сдвинулось с мёртвой (во всех смыслах) точки, а в следующий момент мир вокруг поплыл и истаял дымом.

Действие мелка закончилось.

***

 

2.

 

Нальфайя появился у костра в одних штанах, босиком и с грудой снятой одежды в руках. Тряпки он немедленно бросил поверх уже постеленного в уголке плаща Ариана и с заслуживающей восхищения сноровкой выскочил из штанов. Судя по тому, что у него уже наполовину стоял, разогреваться колдун начал заранее. 

\- Что ты застыл? – недовольно произнёс Нальфайя, падая на импровизированную постель. – Иди сюда, у нас всего пять минут!

«Что, прям так? А поцеловать?» - мысленно сокрушился Ариан и примостился рядом. Нальфайя тут же схватил его за шею сзади и впился в губы быстрым жадным поцелуем. Мысли он, что ли, прочёл? Настроение сразу улучшилось: Нальфайя был приятно тёплым, мертвечиной от него не несло и, кажется, он даже кое-как выполоскал свои зелёные космы, по крайней мере они больше не выглядели слипшимися и даже слегка пушились. При ближайшем рассмотрении брови и ресницы тоже оказались зелёными (неужели и их красит?), и данный факт так отвлёк Ариана, что он даже не сразу понял, куда именно стремится настойчивая чужая ладонь, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовав аккуратную, но весьма бесцеремонную хватку на наиболее дорогих ему частях тела.

\- Как-то ты торопишься, не находишь? – пробормотал он, стараясь скрыть смущение, и посмотрел вниз. На лобке Нальфайя волосы не красил (и на том спасибо), а вот ногти у него были почему-то лиловыми, что придавало зрелищу деловито обнимающих арианов член длинных пальцев оттенок согревающей сердце блядскости. Ариан буквально почувствовал, как кровь отливает от горящих щёк и ушей и устремляется в более южные регионы. Это с одной стороны, было приятно и чрезвычайно своевременно, а с другой - самую чуточку фрустрирующе. Потому как хоть какой-то секс случался у Ариана, скорее всего, ещё до первой смерти – по крайней мере, он почти ничего не помнил, - и хотелось как-то подольше, с хорошей прелюдией, может, даже и с романтикой. Свечи там зажечь, вина распить - вот это всё.

\- Четыре минуты с четвертью, - кратко ответил Нальфайя, сплюнул себе в ладонь и вернулся к неромантичной дрочке.

Впрочем, Ариану быстро стало не до печалей, потому что, если отбросить отвлечённые соображения, то «подольше» являлось скорее идеальным образом, да и без прелюдии прекрасно можно было обойтись. А голая правда состояла в том, что Ариан был ещё молод, на пике сил и отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы кончать не в собственный кулак, а хотя бы – для начала – в чужой.

Поэтому он прислонился виском к стене, закрыл глаза и наслаждался немного чересчур резкими, но всё же результативными действиями Нальфайи, пока его не привела в чувство несильная, но внезапная боль в мочке уха.

\- Ты меня укусил?! – изумился Ариан, в особенности растерянный потому, что дрочить ему Нальфайя не прекратил, а недовольный блеск глаз колдуна как бы намекал, что укусы не стоит считать сопутствующими ласками.

\- Ты не один здесь хочешь кончить! – прошипел Нальфайя. – Царской особой себя возомнил, что я тебя бескорыстно ублажать должен?

Ариану сделалось стыдно, хотя угрызения совести не превосходили по силе желание, чтобы колдун просто заткнулся и продолжал делать то, что делает. Но, в конце концов, они тут ради взаимного удовольствия, разве нет? 

Фигура у Нальфайи была похуже, чем у самого Ариана – больше торчащих рёбер и острых локтей, меньше радующих взор мышц, - но будь у них время (и не излучай Нальфайя такое нетерпение), Ариан не упустил бы случая его хорошенько изучить, узнать, на что он откликается и как заставить его перестать быть таким раздражающим поганцем. Сейчас времени не хватало, силуэт Нальфайи уже начал чернеть по краям, так что Ариан поспешно облизал ладонь и взялся за чужой член, (отметив с невольным довольством, что у самого-то Ариана потолще будет).

Жёсткие мечнические мозоли с непривычки могли показаться вовсе не приятными, но Нальфайя только в первую секунду недовольно вякнул, потом одобрительно зажмурился, длинно выдохнул через нос и поддал бёдрами вверх, как бы поощряя. Ариан вспомнил его старую шутку о мужчинах с хлыстами. Возможно, Нальфайи нравится толика боли? Как-нибудь надо найти случай попробовать пару штук…

Такого рода мысли здорово добавили жару, и Ариан немного неожиданно для самого себя кончил в уже совершенно чёрную ладонь фантома. Прежде чем он отдышался и как-то выразил свою благодарность Нальфайе, тот с яростным воплем неудовлетворённой самки василиска растаял дымом в его руках. Видимо, пять минут истекли.

Что-то подсказывало Ариану, что без Белого мелка в чужой мир ему лучше пока не соваться. 

***

3.

 

\- Ты нашёл Белый мелок?! Теперь у нас сколько угодно времени! – с немного преувеличенным энтузиазмом приветствовал Ариан призванного им Нальфайю.

Тот, почему-то полностью одетый, в своём узорчатом покрывале на башке и со скептически поджатыми губами, разогнулся и отшагнул к стене.

\- Замечательно, - сказал он агрессивно. – Потому что я очень, очень недоволен твоей предыдущей попыткой и требую компенсации.

\- Э, ну… Ладно. Наверное?

\- На колени, - велел Нальфайя и для большей наглядности указал на пол перед собой. – Меньше чем за минет не прощу.

На самом деле Ариан предпочёл бы обратный расклад: яркий нальфайин рот давно будил в нём грешные мысли. Он ещё чуть поколебался, будто какая-то часть его считала, что он должен возражать и отказываться, но он понятия не имел, почему бы, так что только подёргал колдуна за подол:

\- Сними эту ветошь, неудобно же.

Коленями на каменном полу тоже было неудобно, но на попытку подстелить себе пресловутую ветошь Нальфайя вполне мог отреагировать с излишней остротой, так что Ариан просто дождался, пока тот стащит с себя мантию и покрывало, и сосредоточенно засопел, взявшись за шнуровку чужих штанов.

\- Только я это… - предупредил всё же, - не специалист. Извини, если что.

\- «Если что» – это если откусишь? 

\- Ну, надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, - обнадёжил Ариан.

Искусности ему и впрямь недоставало, так что он не пытался изобразить мастерский заглот, а ограничился старательно исполненными посильными ласками. Нальфайя быстро расслабился, совсем привалился к стене, прислонил рядом посох, обеими руками вцепился в шевелюру Ариана и принялся подавать устные команды и советы. Поскольку за волосы он не дёргал и вообще вёл себя хорошо, Ариан не стал возражать, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы вовремя прятать зубы и размечтавшись, как попросит Нальфайю об ответном дружеском минете.

Дело шло довольно бодро, Нальфайя уже не справлялся с голосом и явно готов был финишировать. Ариан даже гордился собой, хотя колени и челюсть здорово затекли и болели, - а в следующий момент Нальфайя с тревожным матом оттолкнул его от себя и метнулся куда-то в сторону.

Над головой оторопело севшего на задницу Ариана просвистел короткий тупой меч.

Нальфайя, запутавшись в полуспущенных штанах, упал, уронил на себя свой посох и теперь пытался с пола прицелиться в гарнизонного зомби, который, кажется, не мог решить, кого атаковать первым.

\- Откуда он тут вообще?! – взвизгнул Нальфайя, промахнувшись. Зомби задумчиво повернулся в его сторону, потом передумал и шагнул к Ариану, занося клинок. – Ты что, не поднялся по лестнице вверх и не упокоил там всё, что шевелилось?!

\- Нет! – Ариан кувыркнулся назад, чуть не налетел на стену и взглядом измерил расстояние до отстёгнутых ради более комфортного стояния на коленях ножен. Измерения его не утешили; помимо прочего он понял, что сам загнал себя в угол.

Со второго раза стрела души всё-таки попала в спину зомби, но тот не остановился, и последним, что запомнил Ариан в тот день, был опускающийся на него ржавый клинок, с поразительной лёгкостью прошедший сквозь поднятые для защиты руки.

***

4.

 

Ничего удивительного, что в следующий раз, когда Нальфайя призвал его, Ариан был в облике Полого.

\- Никакого секса, пока ты зелёный и гниёшь, - мрачно сказал колдун.

\- Да будто я предлагаю. У меня и не встанет… наверное.

\- Не собираюсь проверять. Пошли вернём тебе человечность. А потом ты должен мне хороший, качественный трах, имей в виду.

Так что в этот раз они только убивали, убивали и убивали. Без тени эротизма, хотя, может быть, с неким оттенком неудовлетворённости. Глядя, с какой яростью Нальфайя швыряется заклинаниями, Ариан определённо понял, что трах должен быть действительно очень качественным.

Что ж, он с радостью готов был это обеспечить. В следующий раз.

***

5.

 

\- Смазка, - командным тоном сказал Нальфайя, выгибаясь под Арианом и нетерпеливо раздвигая ноги.

\- У меня есть ароматная мазь, - бездумно откликнулся Ариан, укладывая его колено себе на локоть и алчно тиская удачно легшую в ладонь ягодицу. Другой рукой он упирался в постель из сваленной одежды, не позволяя себе слишком уж наваливаться на партнёра.

\- Улучшающая свойства оружия, серьёзно? – Нальфайя строптиво дёрнул бёдрами. - Ты предлагаешь подмазать оружейной смазкой?!

\- Ну, ещё есть гнилая смола. Если хочешь. 

\- …Давай свою ароматную мазь. Только не забудь, смотри, что для лучшего эффекта оружие нужно держать правой рукой.

\- Очень смешно.

\- Фу, она липкая…

В проём двери сунулся было Красный фантом с огромным мечом, но увидел, насколько он не вовремя, деликатно кашлянул (из-за глухого шлема прозвучало устрашающе гулко) и вышел. Встал у выхода, отвернувшись и любуясь стаями летучих мышей, роящихся в угасающем свете солнца над бездной.

Ариан хотел отстраниться, но Нальфайя неожиданно обхватил его ногами и прошипел:

\- Подождёт, не развалится!

\- Да неловко как-то, ты что! Он же вторгся, чтобы сражаться, а тут такое…

\- Ах, какие нежные все стали! 

Нальфайя вонзил пятки ему в поясницу, плотнее прижимая к себе. Ариан охнул и выругался, но всё-таки нашёл в себе силы, сцепив зубы, отодвинуться.

\- Сперва разберусь с Красным фантомом, а потом и с тобой, бесстыжая ты сволочь!

Однако Нальфайю это обещание почему-то не утешило и не успокоило. С перекошенным от ярости лицом колдун схватил свой отброшенный было посох и с воинственным воплем:

\- Ебать через корягу! – пальнул Большой стрелой души прямо сквозь дверной проём. Выстрел пришёлся любующемуся видами Красному фантому в поясницу и швырнул вперёд, сталкивая в пропасть. С коротким удивлённым вскриком он канул вниз.

\- Улетел твой ёбаный фантом! – рявкнул Нальфайя, вновь бросая посох на пол и хватая обалдевшего Ариана за волосы на затылке. – И так будет с каждым! 

И он зло поцеловал его, стараясь передать через поцелуй свой гнев, непреклонность и похоть.

***

+1

 

А потом они, наконец-то, упали и начали трахаться.

И всё было хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85607646.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/7/1/8/171840/85607639.jpg


End file.
